Blue
by Ultimate-Hunter-Guyver
Summary: This was my first NON-Guyver story I did back in November. Last time I wrote a Non-Guyver story was back in oh Gods, I want to say 97/98. It takes place in the immediate wake of the Iconian War of Star Trek Online episode Midnight. I may try another STO story later down the line, because I do need variety in my writings besides Guyver


He sat in his chair in his ready room not paying attention the ships his battered ship, the USS Thunderheart registration NCC-931559. Her appearance lets just say she would need a lot more than some tender love and care to get her to be even remotely close to operational standers. Instead, he focused on the big blue ball that he just barely saved from the Iconians. He scowled at the sight as the blue sphere now filled his viewing window.

He stood up and walked over to the window and placed a hand on it. Even though the room was a comfortable 74 degrees the window was cold. He saw that the ship was now over the continents of Europe and Africa.

Outside the ship, tow ships fired their magnetic cables at the Thunderheart in strategic locations and held the ship in place. Repair ships approached areas catastrophic hull breaches with sheets of temporary makeshift patches so that the ship could make it to a shipyard.

Inside his ready room, the Admiral sighed as North America started to come into view. He lowered his head in shame as Northern New York came into view, it still had the crater from an event long ago that took the lives of his beloved pregnant wife. Closing his eyes painfully shut and slammed a fist on the window.

Admiral: I'm sorry I wasn't there with you Vicki, I should have. One way or another maybe we would have been still together... Maybe we would have died as a family... (the Admiral turns his head away from the window before opening his eyes.) Or maybe we could be exploring this beautiful universe, fighting side by side like we use to.

The admiral didn't even notice the Chevron of his Odyssey Class ship was crawling with Corps. of Engineering and repair teams in Evo-Suits. They look like fleas crawling on a hairless dog until they found their assigned spots and clung to the ship.

Admiral: This war has taken a huge toll on us my love. We were nearly exterminated, a fate I was gladly welcoming. I was close Vik, I was so close, but yet... IT pulled me away from the jaws of death. As if sensing my imminent death, it came alive and covered me by itself.

The blue planet was going through her annual orbit around the yellow sun. Right now the ship was over Cleveland Ohio. The Admiral continued looking at the blue planet that brought back so many memories good and bad. The Admiral watched on, actually wishing the Earth perished or at least he did.

Admiral: I miss you SO MUCH Vik, but I am afraid you wouldn't like what I have become. I have slaughtered thousands if not millions of my enemies since 2008. I have taken countless suicide missions, hoping my life would finally end but that would never be the case, especially in this war with the Iconians where I had to use it against them, not to save myself, but to save injured crew members and teammates.

For once the Admiral smirked and reached a hand up to his neck where 2 small bumps were on the back of his neck. They remained relatively hidden due to his Uniform Coat collar and his long hair.

Admiral: Turns out there is a second thing those elusive aliens fear more than Time Travel and the Krenim. That is us, well at least my kind. Our old base at Crater lake is coming into view.

He undid some of his uniform's buttons and pulled out something that was golden and no bigger than an inch or an inch and a half. His thumb made a slight movement causing it to pop open revealing a picture of a blonde haired girl with dual blue and green eyes. Her arms wrapped around a man appearing to be Native who looked happy. He smiled looking at her dual colored eyes, besides her freckles, her blue and green eyes were what lured him in. Her hands tried to take the shape of a heart where his heart was, causing him to choke a sob and slam his fist into the window even harder.

Admiral: DAMNIT VICKI ITS JUST NOT FAIR! I LONG TO BE WITH YOU AGAIN! WHY AM I STILL ALIVE WHEN IT SHOULD BE YOU!

He slammed his fist even harder into the window hearing crunching and feeling popping before his hand went numb with pain.

Admiral: With the war finally over and no telling when I will see any dangerous action again wait for me, Vicki. I know you have waited just over four centuries for me, but please wait for me I will do my best not to make it another four centuries. I've grown so numb and tired of living this hell without you.

There was a hailing chime over the intercom system.

Voice: Bridge to Admiral Archibald.

Admiral: Go ahead.

Admiral to himself: Corspa, Andorian. She is a good officer, she is up for promotion to captain, but she says she is content on remaining my second in command

Corspa: Sir, they are waiting for you at Starfleet Command.

Admiral: Inform them I will be down momentarily when my inspection of the ship is complete.

Corspa: Aye Sir. I'll assign Nolia as your detail.

The Admiral looked up and saw the vast blue ocean of the Pacific. Victoria always did love the Pacific Ocean. Both of them would always visit it whenever they could get away from Crater Lake. He could even see the Golden Gate bridge. Sighing, he closed his most prized possession from his past life. He changed into his Ambassador/Special Occasion uniform jacket.

Admiral: God I hate these social events, Vicki, they were so much easier when we were together. Please wait for me, Vicki.

The Admiral started walking towards the doors of his ready room. He turned around seeing the bright blue hue of the Pacific Ocean filling his window. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that managed to survive the battle with the Iconian Flagship and what would be called Operation Midnight.

Admiral: Computer, lights.

The computer chirped and turned off the light. The Pacific Ocean blue hue filled the room adding a calming feeling to it. The Admiral walked out of his ready room and onto the devastated bridge. There was a blue crackle of an emergency forcefield where the observation deck part of the bridge was. Bolian, Andorian, and Aenar Engineers proceeded to work on Bridge stations as Corspa supervised the work crews.

Nolia was already waiting for the Admiral in a traditional Orion celebratory outfit, which reminded him of the type of outfits that belly dancers from his time would wear. Smiling seeing the Admiral walking towards the barely functioning Both of them nodded look towards the Observation Deck which allowed them to see the diminishing blue ocean as Asia started to come into view.

The Admiral nodded, unconsciously grabbing her hand and squeezing hard causing her to look at her hand and then at him with her sapphire orbs as the blue glittery transporter beams started to dematerialize them...


End file.
